


Just Sex?

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Two weeks since...Cordelia & Misty got drunk and had sex. No mentions of what went down. Was it just a one-time hook up or something more?





	Just Sex?

It'd been exactly two weeks since Cordelia and Misty's one night stand. Cordelia still didn't know quite what to make of it. The two of them were still as close as ever. It was like it didn't even happen. They worked closely together in the greenhouse and spent as much time together as they did before. Nothing between them had changed. Neither of them mentioned what happened in any way. 

Cordelia had hoped that their relationship would become more romantic after that night. The day after, she'd followed Misty's lead and pretended like nothing happened. When a few more days went by, Cordelia chalked it up to Misty just being horny.

The Cajun had been the one to come onto her and they had both been drunk. So, that's all it was. Right?

\--

Cordelia and Misty were the only two in the Academy. All the other girls were out galivanting, doing God knows what. The two of them walked to the kitchen, where Misty pulled out a bottle of Jägermeister that she'd hidden in the refrigerator.

Cordelia had gasped, "Misty!"

The Cajun turned toward her with a smirk, "Ya gotta let loose sometime...Miss Supreme." She'd added the last part almost like an afterthought as she winked at Cordelia.

They'd walked to the living room and settled on the couch. They took turns taking big gulps straight out of the bottle until it was bone dry. When Misty laughed, Cordelia had asked, "What?"

"Ya just look so cute, all flushed and glassy eyed."

Misty had laughed again, leaning into Cordelia and wrapping an arm around the front of her stomach as she did so. Cordelia had responded with a giggle, and then she heard a mumble of, "I bet I know something else that can make ya look like that."

Misty's arm moved and her hand pushed down Cordelia's pants and underwear. She gasped when she felt a finger running through her folds. Misty's hand had gotten down there so quickly and easily. It ended up there before Cordelia knew what was happening, and well, she wasn't going to move it now.

The Cajun's face was pressed against her collarbone, gently kissing it as Cordelia felt her ease two fingers inside her. She moaned as Misty slowly started pushing them in and out of her. The Cajun's mouth went to gently start nipping at her breast through her clothes and her free hand went to her other breast.

Cordelia felt her pull her fingers out before sliding them through her folds and finding her clit. The wetness on her fingers coated the precious bud. Misty rubbed at it slowly and carefully at first. When she picked up enough pressure to where she was flicking it harshly, it was almost too much for Cordelia. She whined...a couple of times...

Cordelia felt the alcohol pumping through her veins while her arousal built by the second. Misty pushed her fingers back down to her entrance. She pushed them inside quickly with one jerk of her wrist. Cordelia moaned loudly and Misty leaned back to watch her hips rise up off the couch to meet her fingers with a sturdy thrust.

Cordelia settled back on the couch and Misty brought her thumb to her clit. She flicked it as her fingers set a harder pace. Cordelia whimpered before grabbing Misty's neck with both hands and pulling her lips to her own for their first kiss.

The initial touch was soft. It quickly got rougher and more demanding. The feelings inside Cordelia, both in her heart and pussy, wouldn't allow her to keep it soft for long. She panted through the kiss, along with whining…and whimpering. She was so close. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling. She bit Misty's lip with a high-pitched whine. Any second now she'd be in Heaven.

Misty's fingers and thumb stilled. Pulling her lip from Cordelia's teeth, she said, "Wait."

Cordelia whined out, "What?" She was going to go crazy if something didn't happen soon.

Sparkling blue eyes stared into hers. "Come to my room with me. I want to undress ya."

Cordelia was so ready for her to pick up where she left off. She transmutated them to Misty's bed. The Cajun smiled down at her before pulling her hand out of her pants. They both sat up.

Misty undressed her before undressing herself. She kissed Cordelia passionately before pulling back. "Lay down," she said as she placed her hands on Cordelia's shoulders and gently pushed her down to her back. She was between Cordelia's legs.

Cordelia let her hands rest on the Cajun's back as their lips met once again. Their lips parted, Misty huskily said, "I know you're used to more than just fingers. Can I use something on ya?" Cordelia felt her heart beat even faster, she nodded furiously and moaned out, "Yes!"

Cordelia just laid there as Misty leaned over to the bedside table. She heard her rummage around in it before leaning back over with a strap on in her hand. She let go of the Cajun so she could get the harness on. The image of Misty on her knees and sitting between her legs while wearing that thing was one Cordelia was positive she'd never forget.

Misty leaned forward to pinch at her nipples and kiss on her breasts. "You're such a beautiful woman," she said. Cordelia looked down after hearing the words. She met those blue eyes, seeing them stare at her with amazement before those soft lips wrapped around her nipple.

Cordelia moaned and brought a hand to hold to the back of Misty’s head. She felt those lips go to her other nipple. Her head tilted back into the pillow with a deep moan. Lips were all over her chest before scattering kisses on her ribcage and stomach.

“Misty!”

The Cajun pushed her thighs apart with her hands as she kissed back up her body. She planted one hand on the bed and wrapped the other in Cordelia’s perfect blonde hair. She gently tugged at the locks, getting a low moan in return. She roughly asked, “Are ya ready for me, Baby? Because I think ya are…”

Cordelia felt another tug on her hair. “Yes!” She let her hands land on Misty’s back as the Cajun brought her hips closer to hers. Cordelia felt the tip of the toy against her entrance. There was a sharper tug this time, it happened at the same exact second that Misty’s hips snapped forward…burying the entire length of the strap on inside her.

“YES! MISTY!” she screamed as her back arched. Her eyes fell shut as the Cajun set a hard, fast rhythm.

She felt sharp pain on her scalp. “Look at me so ya know who’s dominating ya,” she heard in a gravelly voice. She shivered at the tone in her voice as she opened her eyes. There was one last pull to her hair. This one was hard enough that it jerked her head back farther into the pillow.

“AHH!” she screamed at the pain that was mixed with the mouth-watering friction between her legs.

Misty’s hand went down to Cordelia’s clit. She rubbed on it fast. Cordelia’s hands gripped onto her tighter, “YES! MISTY! JUST LIKE THAT!”

She felt her legs shaking and back arching. Misty husked, “Come on, Sweet Girl.”

“AW! OH, YES! AWWW!!” Cordelia could feel the pleasure wrecking her entire body. She was trembling all over and contracting uncontrollably. She kept her eyes locked with Misty’s through the entirety of her orgasm.

She saw Misty watching her with what looked like wonder. Then, the Cajun slowed down to bring her back down. Cordelia breathed hard.

Misty pulled out and went back to kissing her stomach and ribcage. Cordelia finally calmed down for the most part. Misty brought her face up in front of hers, “Can I take ya again, Baby Girl?”

Cordelia felt her eyes practically roll at the thought. The pet names were really making her drip with want. When Cordelia nodded, Misty said, “I need to hear ya say yes or no.”

This side of Misty was unbelievably sexy; she’d never seen it before. So, she said, “Yes!” for what felt like the fiftieth time that night.

Misty smiled at her while running a loving hand through that blonde hair that’d previously been perfectly styled. “That’s my girl,” she cooed at her. She lined the toy up with Cordelia’s entrance and pushed inside again.

\--

Cordelia thought about that night every day. She couldn’t just forget about it. She didn’t know for sure why Misty hadn’t brought it up. If it was just sex, which she assumed it was for the Cajun, she felt like she needed the clarification.

She walked into the greenhouse, finding Misty already in there working with some of the plants. Cordelia walked up beside where she was standing in front of the table.

Misty turned her head when she heard her walk up, “Oh, hi, Miss Cordelia,” she said cheerfully.  

Cordelia gave her a small smile, “Hi, Misty.” She paused while Misty tended to the plant. “I wanted to ask you something,” she said softly.

“Anything,” she replied brightly before turning to Cordelia. “What do ya want to talk about?”

Cordelia watched her smile fall slightly at, what she was sure, was a serious expression on her face. She felt nervous and awkward after being face to face with her. She wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants. “About what happened when we were the only ones here…” _Just ask. You’ll never know if you don’t ask,_ she thought. “Was that just sex?”

She saw Misty’s face drop. She forced herself to continue.  “Like a one-time thing?” she asked. Judging from Misty’s facial expression and the way she uncomfortably crossed her arms in front of her, Cordelia felt like that night was supposed to have stayed just that one night and that is wasn’t meant to be brought up.

But Cordelia had thrown it out there and now it was left in Misty’s court. The Cajun answered with, “It was fun at the time, right?”

 _Ouch._ Cordelia couldn’t help but feel a sting. Misty’s next statement caught her off guard and had her confused.

“I thought that’s how ya wanted it to stay.”

“Me?” Cordelia asked. “What, now?”

Misty fidgeted, swaying from one foot to the other. “I figured it was best not to bring it up. When I woke up the next morning and thought about it, I felt like I pushed it on ya and the only reason ya liked it is because I used a strap on on ya. I was surprised ya wasn’t mad at me.”

Cordelia felt her jaw go slack. She had loved Misty deeply even before she went to Hell. “Why would you think that?”

Misty visibly swallowed, breaking eye contact before she gained enough courage to reestablish it. “I mean, I got ya drunk. I stuck my hand down your pants and just started touching ya. Then…we had sex.” Cordelia watched as Misty shook her head at the thoughts, she obviously felt bad about it. She continued, “And ya didn’t really touch me…do ya even like girls, Cordelia?”

Cordelia was surprised to know that Misty feared that she thought she’d just gotten her drunk and had sex with her for the Hell of it. She knew she wasn’t that kind of person. “Misty, I love you. I’ve loved you since long before you took the Seven Wonders.” There it was, she’d put all of her cards on the table. It had been a long time coming.

Misty’s mouth quirked as her eyes lit up. “Seriously? Ya love me like that?”

“I do. Without a doubt.”

“Aw, Cordelia.” Misty stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. “I love ya, too.” Cordelia hugged her back for Misty to pull her head back and press a firm, loving kiss on her lips.

Everything about that moment felt right. It only got better when Misty pulled her lips away to ask, “Be my girlfriend?”

Cordelia hadn’t smiled so big in her life, “Of course!”

The Cajun got a devious glint in her eye as she smirked. “When I say girlfriend, I mean you’re the girl. Ya have all this control as the Supreme, but I know what ya need. Just like I knew _that_ night. I’ll treat ya like a princess though…during the day.”

When she winked, Cordelia felt blood rush to her face and heat rise in her lower stomach. She took a deep breath as Misty gave her a light laugh. “I couldn’t imagine anything better.”


End file.
